Of two hearts love
by Chickee1
Summary: UPDATED!..What should've happened before and after Jack was frozen
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of two hearts love

Summary: What should've happened before and after Jack was frozen.  
Category: Angst, Missing Scene/Epilogue  
Episode Related: 721 Lost City  
Season: Season 7  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

Author's note: I'm not sure what language 'ancient' is so I used Latin. I hope that it's okay.  
Archived on: 2005-03-12

As Teal'c placed Jack in the chamber, Sam was quick to run towards him. "Please Jack…Don't leave.." she whispered. "Quiesco", Jack said in a quiet voice. Sam turned to Daniel, "He's saying sleep". Looking back towards Jack, tears began to fall from her eyes. Daniel felt that she should be given some alone time with Jack, placing his hand on Teal'c's shoulder, the two men walked away leaving Sam and Jack. "Jack please don't leave me…there is so much that I need to tell you…I…I love you Jack", she cried. A tear fell from Jack's eye, "Ego amor tu….semper". With saying that, the ice formed over Jack's face. "No….." cried Sam. Quickly Daniel and Teal'c came to her side, "Come on Sam" Daniel said as he tried to pull her from the chamber. "We can't just leave him like this…" "We must go Major Carter", Teal'c said as he grabbed Sam by the hand and helped Daniel pull her over to the rings as they headed back to the ship.

**How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,**

A few weeks later…

It had been a few weeks since Jack had helped SG-1 defeat Anubis. Things had almost returned to normal, but Sam still missed Jack. She felt that the only place where she could go to get away from thinking of him was in her lab. "Major Carter, we found some more things that Colonel O'Neill had built…do you want to look over them or.." before the man could say anything else, Sam grabbed the objects from his hands. "I'll take care of it, thank you". 'So much for not thinking of you…' she thought to herself. Looking through the objects, Sam noticed someone. 'I've seen one of these before' she said to herself.

**And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.**

Picking it up she looked around for some kind of switch to turn it on. Suddenly a hologram of Jack appeared. "Oh my god…Jack", cried Sam.

**And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?**

"Major….Sam. Well, I really don't know what to say….all I guess I can say is that this will probably be the last message I give" His hologram quickly paused and was looking around idly. "Little fuzzy on the edges". He commented making Sam smile despite herself. "I have a feeling that this is my only chance to say things to you, because well if your watching this, than I obviously didn't make it…and I'm sorry." Jack's face became marred with a dark frown. "I'm not the kind of guy to lay myself bare. It gives an embarrassed feeling." He grimaced but grew serious looking straight at Sam, who's breath was caught as she continued looking deep into his eyes, with tears forming in her eyes. "We've been together along time, well not together but you know what I mean, and we've been through a lot over the past 7 years. But during that time, I never had the chance to say how much I cared, well there was that one time…but we kept that in the room. But seriously, I regret never being able to tell you how much I…..how much I loved you Sam." "Oh…Jack.." Sam whispered anguished.

**Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?**

"Yeah I know….awful timing, seems I'm good at that, as well as placing myself in crappy situations." He sighed despite his attempt at humor. "So now it's out. I love you. Get's easier to say." He mused. "All I want now is for you to be happy and for me to go on in life. We never know if I'm going to come back, and there's no point on lingering on old pasts hey? But know that I will always be with you, and I love you. Aveo" Jack stood for a moment before he smiled and vanished. Sam felt her eyes burning with tears and a dull ache filled her chest. "I love you Jack." She whispered. "I'll carry you in my heart forever".

**And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?**

**Ps. Quiesco in latin means sleep****  
****Ego amor tu...semper in latin means I will love you...always  
Aveo in latin means Good-bye**

**please R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of two hearts love  
Summary: What should've happened before and after Jack was frozen.  
Category: Angst, Missing Scene/Epilogue  
Episode Related: 721 Lost City/ 801 New order  
Season: Season 7  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: In this story, Sam was not taken by fifth. Nothing that happened with fifth happens here; I just wanted to focus on the Jack/Sam relationship.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
Author's note: I'm not sure what language 'ancient' is so I used Latin. I hope that it's okay.  
Archived on: 2005-03-12. This is the sequel that people have been asking for. Hope you like it.

Jack awoke to notice that he was in a place that he did not remember. Trying to get up, he felt as if he was being held down by something twice his weight, and with a pounding headache. 'Must have been some party last night' thought Jack as he brought his hand to his head. "Ah Colonel O'Neill, glad to see that your awake in the land of the living." Dr. Roberts said sarcasticly. Jack just looked at her, "And you are who? And can you explain to me why I feel like I have a hang over?" Jack asked as he once again looked around. "And can you tell me where the hell I am?". Just than Daniel, Teal'c and Sam entered the infirmary. "O'Neill it is good to see you again, I was pleased to learn that the Asgard were able to unthaw you and bring you home", Teal'c said placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. "The what?" he muttered. The four of them looked at him questionably, "The Asgard," Daniel repeated. "They pressed a few buttons, did that inscrutable thing they do, and blinked a few times and then they dropped you off here basically". Dr. Roberts quickly rushed back to Jack's side seeming to get the hint of Jack's questions. Flashing lights and poking and prodding at him in a way that served to really piss him off. After the Doctor was finished Jack stared at him, "And the point of that was?" he asked. "We'll find out soon enough", the Doc said as the left the infirmary. Jack sighed, running his hand over his face, he stared at Sam, 'I know you from somewhere' he thought to himself, but didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing. "Teal'c and I have things to work on, we'll see you in a bit..Jack get better", Daniel called as he and Teal'c left the room.

"Are you okay sir? You look kinda pale?", Sam said. 'You have such soft beautiful blue eyes, I wish I could remember something. I feel like I know you, or feel something for you, but I just can't put it together' Jack thought as he continued to stare into Sam's eyes. "I just have a really bad headache; think you could get me some aspirin…" "Sam…my name is Sam" she said. "Sam, could you get me some aspirin please". Without words, Sam quickly left in search of something to help Jack with the pain.

After Sam had found some aspirin, SG-1, beside Jack were called to the briefing room. "I believe that the cause of Colonel O'Neill's memory loss is a side effect of being thawed after being frozen or maybe because of the ancient knowledge being removed so long after it had happened. It's hard to say, but if we continue to help the Colonel remember small things at a time, his memory should come back" Sam stared and him, "Should come back. He doesn't even remember his name? How long do you think it will take?" she yelled. "It will take time Major, that's all I can say. You three are the closet thing to family that he's got. It would help him more if anyone of you… " With hearing that, Sam rose from her seat and left. "Should we not go after her Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he to rose from his seat. "I think that Sam needs to be along right now, her and Jack have both been through a lot. Dr. Roberts is right, only time will help either of them."

Sam stood outside the infirmary watching Jack sleep. 'Jack you need to remember, you need to remember our love that we were finally able to admit too. I love you. I thought I had lost you, but now your back..I won't lose you again' thought Sam as tears began to form in her eyes.

Opening his eyes, he notices someone watching him. Focusing his vision on the person behind the door he realizes who it is. 'Sam' he remembered. Opening the door, Sam quickly wiped away the tears that had formed. "I brought you something that I hope will help you remember", she said handing him his dog tags. "Colonel Jack O'Neill United States Air Force..this is who I am?" he asked. Sam nodded her head. Just than Daniel and Teal'c came to his bedside. "Daniel and Teal'c…right?" asked Jack. Both looked at each other, "yeah..you remember….". Jack shook his head, "Nope, heard you mention them earlier. But Sam here tells me that I'm Jack O'Neill, I mean it's a start". "I gotta go, bye" for some odd reason which none of the men could figure out, Sam had rushed out of the infirmary. "Did I do something?" asked Jack, as he sat up on his bed.

Sam managed to run all the way to her room, with out anyone stopping her; mind you she wouldn't have stopped anyways. Slamming the door behind her, Sam buried her face in her pillow and tears soaked it. 'God, how could you do this to me? Take away the man I love..twice' she cried, as she was able to cry herself to sleep.

"She missed you," Daniel said.. "We all did, of course, we all worried, but the two of you before you were frozen…well you, let's just say that with you not remembering thing won't be as easy". Jack looked at Daniel confused. "Were we… I mean did we….am I missing something…." Jack stumbled. "I'm not sure, all I know is something was said between you too before you 'died'". "Nor was I sure", added Teal'c. "This is…confusing", Jack said as he plumped his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Jack are you okay?" Jack shook his head, "Got a really bad headache". Just than Dr. Weir came beside him, and injected morphine into his IV. "He's been having bad headaches since he woke up, I can only believe that their his memories trying to fight their way back. Let him sleep, you can come back tomorrow". As Teal'c and Daniel said goodbye, Jack fell fast asleep.

**I'll remember you  
When I've forgotten all the rest,  
You to me were true,  
You to me were the best.  
When there is no more,  
You cut to the core  
Quicker than anyone I knew.  
When I'm all alone  
In the great unknown,  
I'll remember you.**

(Children of the Gods)

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."  
"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists".

(Emancipation)

"Look uh, I will not wear this thing over my face." Sam picks up the silk face cover. "I don't care how much embroidery it has on it. And this dress, or whatever it's called, I mean I can't move, I can't walk."  
"I don't know, It...it kind of works for me."

(Broca Divide)

"I want you". (Sam kisses him again)  
"Why? I mean, no! (Jack pulls her off of him) Carter, this is a little out of line, don't you think?"  
"You want me?"  
"No, no - (Sam pulls back for a second) not like this, not like - (Sam kisses him, and he shoves her off) Carter! What's gotten into you?"

"About my earlier behavior... I wasn't myself, and—"  
"Oh, Carter, I don't even remember your earlier behavior"  
"You don't?"  
"No, I was infected too, remember? By the way, how's the wound?"  
"Wound?"  
"I understand you got stabbed in the stomach?"  
"Oh, yeah, that - that was nothing. With any luck, there won't even be a scar. Well, good."  
"I was concerned."  
"You were?"  
"Sure. (smiles) If it doesn't heal properly, you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again"

(In the Line of Duty)

"You didn't want to die yourself"  
"It would not have killed me. I am too valuable.  
"Which is exactly why we'll never let you go".  
"I have done nothing to harm you. But you would not let me go even if you did believe me."  
"Oh God, he's telling you the truth! Please, Jack, no Jack, please, don't leave me, please, give me a chance! Don't leave me like this! Please!"

Jack walks out of the room.

(Nemesis)

"You know, maybe it's just me, but I always thought when one GOT a chance to leave, one actually LEFT. (Sam Smiles) Daniel's recuperating, Teal'C's off visiting his kid somewhere, personally, I have a date with a lake in Minnesota where the bass grow that big. (Opens his arms wide)"  
"(Sarcastically) Really!"  
"Oh, Yes! What I'm describing here, Carter, involves a very special element."  
"This IS fun to me, Sir."  
"Well, if playing with your little reactor sounds better than exploring the lakes and natural beauty of Northern Minnesota, there's not much I can do."  
"Was that an invitation Sir?"  
"Nothing wrong with that is there? (She shakes her head, then looks down to his chest, then back up to his eyes) Couple of Co-workers, friends if you will, fishing. It'd be fun."  
"(Smiles) Wow! (Blushing?) I appreciate the offer, Sir, really! Sounds great! But I should "

(Divide and Conquer)

"I'd rather die myself than loose Carter." "Why?"  
"Cause I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to."

(Beneath the Surface)

"Would it mean anything if I told you I remember something else?"  
"What?"  
"Feelings".  
"Feelings?"  
"I remember feeling feelings"  
(Smiles) "For me?"  
"No, for TOR. (Sam Laughs, and shifts her head to rest closer to him) I don't remember much, but I DO remember that."

(Entity)

"This one has memory of you."  
" The one you're talking about is a person"  
"Her name is Major Samantha Carter"  
…"You wish to terminate"  
"Still do"  
"But you will not. Not now. I have observed. You value the life of one"  
"Yes we do"  
"This one is important"  
"She is"

Jack shots Sam twice with a zat, trying to get the Entity to leave her.

"Still no change. I don't know if she ever told you this Colonel, but Sam made a living will. No extraordinary means".  
"Yeah, she told me"  
"There's no brain activity of any kind, no brain wave from either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go Sir."  
"Just give it a minute, huh".

(Heroes pt 2)

"Sir heard you were up and around". "  
"Yeah.err".pulling down his t-shirt "still a little tender but they said I could go home."  
"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest inserts works well."  
"Yeah pulls on shirt. you speaking at the memorial?"  
Nodding, deep breath "Sir.I.I just wanted to say.licking lips cue music when you were lying there I.fighting back tears I'm really glad you're okay."  
Jack moves closer, slowly, and she glances at him. "C'mere."

(The Lost City pt 2)

"I trust you. I'll make it easy for you. I resign. You're in charge".  
"OK. ... Sir, at your house before Daniel and Teal'c showed up, what I was gonna say was ..."  
"I know.". (They look at each other for a moment, then Jack slides the bank of crystals back into position.)

Jack quickly awoke from his sleep, 'What the hell was that?' he said to himself. 'Was it a dream….I need to find her', he said as he rose from his bed and pulled out his IV. Walking into a room that looked like a lab, Jack found something that looked familiar. Pressing a button a hologram of himself appeared. "What the hell is this?" he said aloud.

**I'll remember you  
At the end of the trail,  
I had so much left to do,  
I had so little time to fail.  
There's some people that  
You don't forget,  
Even though you've only seen'm  
One time or two.  
When the roses fade  
And I'm in the shade,  
I'll remember you.**

"Major….Sam. Well, I really don't know what to say….all I guess I can say is that this will probably be the last message I give" His hologram quickly paused and was looking around idly. "Little fuzzy on the edges". "I have a feeling that this is my only chance to say things to you, because well if your watching this, than I obviously didn't make it…and I'm sorry." Jack's face became marred with a dark frown. "I'm not the kind of guy to lay myself bare. It gives an embarrassed feeling." He grimaced but grew serious looking straight at himself. "We've been together along time, well not together but you know what I mean, and we've been through a lot over the past 7 years. But during that time, I never had the chance to say how much I cared, well there was that one time…but we kept that in the room. But seriously, I regret never being able to tell you how much I…..how much I loved you Sam."

"Yeah I know….awful timing, seems I'm good at that, as well as placing myself in crappy situations." He sighed despite his attempt at humor. "So now it's out. I love you. Get's easier to say." He mused. "All I want now is for you to be happy and for me to go on in life. We never know if I'm going to come back, and there's no point on lingering on old pasts hey? But know that I will always be with  
you, and I love you. Aveo" Jack stood for a moment before he smiled and vanished.

**Didn't I, didn't I try to love you?  
Didn't I, didn't I try to care?  
Didn't I sleep, didn't I weep beside you  
With the rain blowing in your hair?**

Jack stood there, not knowing what to say or do. 'I loved her…I love her….the dreams..they weren't dreams..my memeries.'. Jack placed the object back on the desk. As Jack ran out of the lab, more memories came back to him. Arriving at Sam's door, he knocked than slightly opened it. He saw her faced buried in her pillow, moving closer he saw the dried tears on her face. "Sam", he whispered as he carefully wiped the tears away. "Hmmm Jack….Jack!" she said aloud as she jumped from her bed. "What are you doing in here?". Smiling Jack grabbed her hands, "I love you…I remember everything now. I ran here as fast as I could to tell you that I love you". Sam was speechless; she threw herself into his arms. "I love you too" she whispered as she maneuvered her lips to his, and kissed him passionately. Pulling back, Sam looked at Jack questionably, "How did you all of a sudden remember?"

**I'll remember you  
When the wind blows through the piney wood.  
It was you who came right through,  
It was you who understood.  
Though I'd never say  
That I done it the way  
That you'd have liked me to.  
In the end,  
My dear sweet friend,  
I'll remember you.**

"When I saw you in the infirmary. I knew there was something about you, than I had what I thought were dream…they were memories about us. Anyways, than I went to find you and I went to your lab and found the hologram thing, and that's when everything started to come back to me." Jack said, as he pulled Sam into a hug. "I love you Sam and I wanna show you how much I love you", said Jack as he closed the door and led her down to the bed. "I love you too Jack".


End file.
